British Waiters are the best
by PirateIggyJones
Summary: England is desperate. Very desperate.


England hated when things like this happnened. Once again, his economy was hurting and soon enough, he'd end up like a cold. But this time, England had an idea: why not get a job? That way itll stimulate the economy and a cold will be avoided. He had seen it done plenty of times. In fact, Canada had a wonderful job at a bookstore. It sounded like a great idea…until France got wind of it.

"Ive got the perfect job for you, Angleterre."

England truly hated the Frenchman, and in an attempt to avoid his offer, he applied to various jobs and came up short. Normally England was very picky but this time he didn't care; landscaper, bathroom attendant, not even his fairies would give him a job to do for them. Finally, England gave into France. It turned out that the frog owned a club/restaurant in London (how he missed that is a mystery) and he actually had no job openings, but France landed him the job anyway, but it was hardly something to brag about.

He was a waiter, and not a normal one. The waiters in France's restaurant were all men, with three female bartenders. Each waiter wore a stand alone collar, cuffs and a black apron, but since England was France's favorite, he wore a Union Jack bandana around his neck, a spiky bracelet, and his apron, to add insult to injury, was an American flag. Thankfully, shorts were involved and to top it all off, England had to wear green highlights in his hair. Indeed England knew that France was going to give him a hard time, but there had to be a limit… right?

Well, so far, Eanglnd was in good shape. Most of the waiters often gave "other services" to the patrons, but England wasn't required to do so. Instead, he tended to the higher paying customers, who ended up being France and whoever he invited. Luckily, these people weren't other nations, except for Prussia and Antonio, who were too drunk to remember, and Seychelles, but she ended up giving England her jacket when she noticed him shiver in the cold room. The pay was nice, tips were involved and the hours were reasonable and England, believe it or not, didn't see himself leaving anytime soon. His economy was good and a cold was nowhere in sight.

However, too much of a good thing is bad for you. England walked to the club as usual at 9 o'clock. After changing, he walked over to Nellie's bar.

"Hello there, Nell."

"Bonsoir to you, Monsier Kirkland. Are you serving Master Bonnefoy again?"

"Yes," that was another positive to working with another nation. They had to use their human names. Otherwise, Germany would have a heart attack.

"Here you go. Oh and he has a guest with him, so just phone me with his request."

"Thank you Nell!"

Nell laughed. Normally French was supposed to be used, but "Arthur" wouldn't have it.

England traveled up the elevator to the third floor, as usual, and looking down, he could see the dance floor. Sometimes he missed his younger days, but right now wasn't the time for reminiscing. Walking to France's door, he heard a voice.

"Nice place you got here and right in England's main city. How did you manage that? He had a cow when I mentioned a McDonalds being here."

The voice sounded familiar and they were referring to England himself. England stood there at the door, hesitant to open it. Who did France invite?

Finally, he opened the door and walked in as if he wasn't nervous at all. But then he found himself face-to-face with none other than the bespeckled, blue-eyed nation, America. They were speechless upon meeting, muich to France's delight.

"I hope this doesn't change anything, but I wanted Amerique to see my lovely club. Besides you are under contract."

Now anyone who knows England knows that he hates to be embrassed in front of America and right now was the worse time to see him. This normally would result in him yelling at France and threating to kill him, and an end result might be the destruction of the club, but England did something out of the ordinary.

"That's fine, Mr. France. Its none of my business who you invite. I'll treat them kindly."

This action surprised America and france, but England had good reason. He wanted to avoid this cold and this was his only option. But, he knew this front couldn't last for very long. Walking up to America, he shook with every step and with a small voice, hiding behind his notebook, he asked, "What would you like, Mister America?"

America was dumbfounded. He stared at England for a good two minutes, examining what on earth England had on. He knew his former guardian was very desperate if he'd resort to this.

"I'll take a Coke, please."

"You don't want anything special? The Apple L'Amour is the house favorite."

"No thank you, that's all," America smiled sheepily and nodded.

England hurriedly walked out of the room and started on the stairs. Of course he could have taken the elevator, but he didn't want to hurry back there.

_Why the hell would France do something like this? He knows America is one of the worse people to bring. That bloody frog. I just wont give him the satisfaction that Im upset and thisll all go by smoothly. Then after my contract is over, I'll kill him._

England liked his plan. The contract was over in 3 weeks and he wasn't renewing it this time. After getting the drink, England patiently served the blond pair what they wanted for the next two hours. The longest two hours of his life, might I add.

America didn't seem too hungry. The sight of England must have ruined his appetite. He ate the buffalo wing appetizer and ordered two more Cokes, while France wanted a full course meal and even invited two more women over. Every chance England had, he slipped out the room and would only come in if France requested something. America would occasionally give a pitiful glance to England, but wouldn't say anything. But thankfully, the meal was over, after two and a half hours of torture.

"Amerique, did you enjoy your meal? You barely ate."

"Yes, I ate a bit before I came so I wasn't too hungry anyway."

"Well, I guess that's reasonable, but what about my new waiter? Isnt England charming?"

America rolled his eyes, "yes, although how you got him to agree to this is a mystery."

"Ohononon honononhon. I'll save that story for a rainy day."

"Funny, its always rainy in London," America got up, "thank you for the invitation France."

"Of course, oh Angleterre! See Amerique to the door, sil vous plait?"

England looked around the corner to see America walking toward him. After handing him his coat, they rode down the elevator in awkward silence until England sighed heavily.

"England, you care to tell me how you got into this?"

England looked over and at first, he didn't want to, but it was envitable.

"I needed to get a job. My economy isn't going well and I wanted to avoid a cold."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why? So that you could give me some demeaning job and McDonalds?"

"No. I could boost up our trading and buy stuff from your house."

England's eyebrows furrowed in disbelief, "you would do that for me?"

"Yeah, I mean I know the last thing you want is to work for France, especially in this setting."

England's jaw nearly dropped as Ameica read the atmosphere almost perfect, "I will admit it is fun and I have good benefits, but quitting wouldn't be so bad. Thank you America."

"Yep, plus France mentioned bringing over Italy and Canada, so you might wanna quit."

"How soon?"

"Tonight."

"Done."

The pair was in a better mood as they exited the elevator and walked to the exit door.

"Hey, Im going to you house tonight, so see you later. Oh and if its any consulation, people at my house love British waiters. "

England smiled as he returned back to France's suite and told the man he quit, but not before pouring the remainder of America's soda in his face. It was understood there after that no one speak of England's employment but one day, Prussia remembered one of his visits and the embrassment began.


End file.
